Crónicas Hatake: De Tal Palo
by Eleos Argentum
Summary: ¡Por fin han llegado los nuevos miembros de la familia! Y la madre no puede evitar notar el gran parecido que tienen con su padre… KakaSaku.


**Summary:** ¡Por fin han llegado los nuevos miembros de la familia! Y la madre no puede evitar notar el gran parecido que tienen con su padre… KakaSaku.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes ™. Y supongo que los personajes que los fans creemos basados en la serie y que tengan un extraordinario parecido con los personajes originales, si bien, no pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, tampoco pueden ser usados con fines de lucro.

Este Shot es parte de una colección en la que he estado trabajando y a la que llamaré "_Crónicas Hatake_", la cual será esterilizada por la nueva generación del Clan Hatake.

Crónicas Hatake.

**De Tal Palo…**

-¡Felicidades! –exclamó Tsunade al entrar en la habitación cargando en sus brazos un bulto rosa y uno azul-. ¡Son un niño y una niña!

A pesar de las ganas que tenían de ver a los neonatos, los amigos de los padres se apartaron a toda velocidad, sabedores de lo peligroso que sería hacer enfadar a la rubia entusiasta del sake.

La quinta Hokage fue directo a donde estaban los orgullosos progenitores y le entregó la niña al padre y el niño a la madre.

Kakashi se agachó para que su primogénito de tres años, pudiera ver a su nueva hermanita. Hatake Sakumo se acomodó la máscara y se apartó un mechón de cabello platino que le cubría los ojos; luego observó a la bebé, frunciendo mucho el ceño.

Sakura, recostada en su cama de hospital, recibió a su recién nacido hijo entre sus brazos, lo miró y dejó escapar una risita.

Si su hijo mayor era una copia viviente de su abuelo (como todo el mundo decía), el menor era la réplica del padre.

¡Se parecía tanto a él…!

Los finos cabellos del bebé tenían la misma tonalidad plateada que la melena del Ninja Copia; su piel era lisa y suave, de un cremoso color pálido; sus ojitos permanecían cerrados, haciendo imposible distinguir su color.

Un perfecto y bello recién nacido…

… con la mitad inferior de su carita cubierta por la manta, a semejanza de una máscara.

Sakura suspiró con ternura y, con delicadeza, tomó el tejido entre sus dedos, a fin de descubrir el pequeño rostro.

La manita del bebé trató de apartarla, haciéndola reír suavemente.

-Vamos, mi Amor –susurró la mujer con ternura-. Deja que mamá vea tu carita.

Entre sueños, el bebé trató de apartarla con más fuerza. La pelirrosa ignoró sus débiles esfuerzos y comenzó a apartar la cobija…

-¡¡¡B-BUUUUUAAAAA!!!

Sakura retiró la mano al instante y el bebé volvió a sumirse en su tranquilo y silencioso sueño.

La madre suspiró resignada.

Aquel no sería un niño fácil…

-¡Wow! ¡Kakashi, esta niña es igualita a ti! –exclamó Naruto con asombro.

-¿Tú crees? –inquirió Hatake con orgullo-. Yo no le veo el parecido.

-Kakashi… -llamó la pelirrosada.

El Ninja Copia fue hasta donde estaba su esposa, cargando a la niña en brazos; al llegar junto a ella se inclinó para que la mujer viera a su tercer retoño…

-No es posible –murmuró Sakura entornando los ojos y apretando fuertemente los labios.

La primera impresión era que la bebé tenía los mismos cabellos blancos que su hermano mayor, pero al mirarla con detenimiento, podía comprobarse que no era así; su pelo era de un tono muy suave entre rosa y lavanda. El resto de su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una mantita rosa… incluyendo el rostro, desde la mitad de la nariz hasta la barbilla.

Sakura hizo ademán de retirar la cobija y…

-¡¡¡BBBUUUUUUAAAAAA!!!

Pronto, un segundo llanto acompañó al primero.

-¡¡¡BBUUUAAA!!!

-¡¡¡BBUUUAAA!!!

-¡¡¡NO LOS MOLESTES, MAMÁ!!! –chilló Sakumo, cubriéndose los oídos con las manos.

Sakura agachó la cabeza en actitud de derrota.

-No te preocupes –la consoló su amante esposo-; tal vez tengas mejor suerte con el próximo.

-¡¿EL PRÓXIMO?! –chilló Sakura tan fuerte que los bebés se callaron-. ¡¿EL PRÓXIMO?! ¡¡¡DÉJAME AVISARTE QUE ACABAMOS DE CERRAR LA FÁBRICA, AMIGO!!!

¡¡¡SI QUIERES OTRO HIJO, TENDRÁS QUE PARIRLO TÚ!!!

-Pensándolo mejor, tres está bien –dijo Hatake a toda velocidad-. Tres es un gran número; un número perfecto.

La pelirrosa miró a sus gemelos; habían dejado de llorar. El niño le devolvió la mirada a través de unos soñolientos ojos verdes y la niña hizo lo propio con sus grandes esmeraldas.

-¿Ya han elegido los nombres? –inquirió Tsunade con sonrisa de orgullosa abuela.

-Satoshi y Haruko Hatake –declaró la joven madre, acunando a sus recién nacidos entre sus brazos.

Sakumo miró con interés a sus nuevos hermano y hermana.

-¿Y con cuál nos vamos a quedar, eh? –preguntó inocentemente el pequeño.

-No sé –contestó Kakashi, acariciándose la barbilla con aire pensativo-. Contigo ya tenemos un niño; supongo que ahora necesitamos una niña, ¿tú que opinas?

-¡¡¡Kakashi!!!

* * *

A falta de CrossOvers de Naruto/HarryPotter, pido voluntarios para hacer un fic conjunto y llevar el KakaSaku a Hogwarts. Por favor, a quien le llame la atención esta idea, mándeme un review, mensaje o mail.


End file.
